She walks with subtleties
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: In this darkened hallway of the eccentrically decorated club, they go unnoticed by the rest of the crowd. - Ginoza, Yayoi


She walks with subtleties

A/N: Been watching Psycho-pass for a few days now, and I've found my guilty ship. I got this from: (1) the idea that Ginoza almost always picks Yayoi; (2) my feels for episode 12; (3) I have a feeling that they work well together, like they have a certain tragic kind of chemistry; (4) and because I'm crazy.

* * *

When she's placed between his body and the wall, she breathes calmly and evenly.

"Point and shoot." He says this because he trusts her. He knows she's just as capable as doing this alone, and yet she brings him along.

_(Yes, it's the dog that leads the master; it always has been though he tries to deny it.)_

In this darkened hallway of the eccentrically decorated club, they go unnoticed by the rest of the crowd.

"Of course." It's barely a whisper as she nods once. Her eyes locked on the target.

He feels her body tense when she raises her arm to aim the Dominator—Sibyl's eyes—to their quarry.

_(But it's actually just hers.)_

"There are too many of them." She rarely complains, but when she does he agrees with her and still lets her be.

"Then get closer." He says this against her forehead in a whisper and he barely realizes that he's in uncomfortably close quarters with her.

_(And it sickens him a little because she's a dog.)_

"No. It's fine." She says this because she's sure and because she doesn't want to disappoint anymore.

_(She's been one to disappoint several times, and his condescending stare is enough to send her running with her tail between her legs, but that was long ago, long before she had a bite more dangerous than her bark)_

He sees the determination in her eyes, the predatory hint in the narrowing of her eyes.

"I don't miss." She doesn't promise as much as she did before, so she doesn't say that she won't. She says that she doesn't miss because she's a marksman, a hunting dog, a predator trained to kill.

He gives a sound of affirmation because he believes her. He keeps the façade of them being a couple in passionate heat; his hands palm-flat on the wall on either side of her chest, one of her arms outstretched and armed with the Dominator and her other hand latching onto the back of his neck.

_(They keep up this façade because it works; no one cares because no one's noticed. They're testing his theory to keep the area stress level rise only to a maximum of ten percent.)_

She squints her eyes the moment Sibyl speaks, "…Non-lethal paralyzer." And presses her finger onto the trigger.

The body falls unconscious and unnoticed by the crowd on the floor.

He notices that there is no heavy breath that comes after she shoots, there is no laxity of the body, nor is there any sign of added tension on her limbs—she just shoots like it's second nature. She might not be a murderer, but she kills like a natural.

_(He feels proud, envious, and disgusted at the same time.)_

She averts her eyes and lowers her arm, and gasps softly when she realizes that she has his arm pressed between the side of her chest and her own.

"Ginoza." Her face doesn't flush red enough for him to see in the dim lighting and she is thankful. "Shouldn't we…"

The fact that he's still this close to her registers three seconds too late.

"R-right." He says as he removes himself from his previous position and fixes his glasses.

_(He hates stuttering, he doesn't stutter.)_

The moment his weight is lifted from her, she feels the rush of the air through her body.

_(Was she being suffocated? Was he suffocating her, or was it just the feeling of the moment?)_

He stalks towards the body, shoving his way through the wild crowd. She follows him.

_(There wasn't any moment, was there?)_

They don't talk to each other for the rest of the evening.

_(But they stand and they sit next to each other, and that's sufficient enough.)_

* * *

Hours later, he's still surprised and she's giving the face of indifference like nothing's happened at all. He thinks that he might be on the borderline with sexual harassment because of what happened; she's a woman and women have certain aversions, even in the line of work.

He goes to apologize.

It's quiet in the room.

_(Kogami and Masoka are out with Akane, and Kagari's eating in the cafeteria; that leaves him with her and her with him.)_

He's seated behind his desk, looking over case reports from yesterday. "Kunizuka?" He glances over to her.

She's behind her desk, typing rapidly and smoothly. "Yes, Inspector?" She doesn't look up at him.

"I'm—" His breath catches at his throat. He has some pride left in him. "—sorry."

She stops typing, her fingers still above the tablet. She looks at him this time, with a curious glance. "What for?"

He is straightforward, though he doesn't know what to call 'the moment'. "For the situation a few hours ago."

She nods her head, she knows what that is, she understands. "It's fine, sir."

_(She doesn't smile)_

She goes back to her work and he goes back to his. He says after two minutes, "I expect your report to be due an hour from now."

"Of course, sir." She replies quickly.

"Thank you." It's the least he could say to her after a rather new experience for the both of them.

"We are but dogs, anyway." She says that under her breath and he pretends that he doesn't hear it, that it doesn't strike him.

She asks after some minutes, stilling her hands over the keys, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

She pauses every few words, as if she's unsure. "Would you…allow me to revise your theory on…concealment and…anonymity?"

He nods. "Of course." She's smart enough to know that it wasn't even his to begin with, it has his father's, and yet she still asked permission from him.

"Thank you." He could feel a little hint of joy in her voice, but thinks it's an effect of lacking sleep.

The silence comes and stays for a few more minutes before papers are being printed. She stands up and gathers her report. She walks towards him and stops when her thigh hits the edge of his desk. She stops, sets the papers down in front of him.

He expects her to leave, go back to her desk, read her magazines, listen to her music, but she stays.

His voice catches in his throat when her hand rises to meet his cheek. "Kunizuka—"

Her thumb brushes over the edge of his face. She leans in slowly, tentatively. Her voice comes out stiff, cold, unfeeling, "Sir?"

_(He gets a closer look at her eyes and sees how blue and how beautiful they are.)_

He averts his gaze and makes his voice low and commanding, "What do you think you're—"

She closes her eyes and presses her lips to his, still and soundless. He is completely floored by her. He doesn't move and neither does she.

She pulls away gracefully, but keeps her hands on his cheeks, keeps their proximity close to something intimate. Her voice ghost over his face, "Modifying your theory."

_(She thought he was romancing her with the position before, and now she's romancing him.)_

It takes him a while to piece the elements together, but she is out of his space by the time he does.

He looks over her report and sees that she's made her changes on the tactic. She's made them more intimate than subtle, and more physical than anything. His cheeks flush when he realizes this, but she can't see it.

_(At least that's what he thinks.)_

She also tells of how she's disappointed that they only got to use this possibly age-old approach now because it worked so well. Oh, but he knows that she knows that there will be more times that they will use this.

_(And that he'll always have her to try them with.)_

* * *

A/N: Much as I wanted to write a little smut, I just can't. No when these two are possibly the most tragic pairing you'll ever see in Psycho-pass. Review please?


End file.
